1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive controlling apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machine that includes a controlling apparatus that is constituted by a direct-current alternating-current power interconverting circuit and a controlling circuit that controls the direct-current alternating-current power interconverting circuit, and that has a generating function and an electric motor function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional controlling apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machines include: a dynamoelectric machine that has a generating function and an electric motor function; and a controlling apparatus that includes a power circuit portion, a controlling circuit board, and a field current controlling circuit portion, the power circuit portion and the field current controlling circuit portion being housed inside a housing space that is configured by a rear bracket of the dynamoelectric machine and a resin cover that is mounted axially outside the rear bracket, and the controlling circuit board is housed inside a housing space that is configured by the resin cover and a metal cover (see Patent Literature 1, for example).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-336638 (Gazette)
In conventional controlling apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machines, because the controlling apparatus is disposed axially outside the rear bracket of the dynamoelectric machine, one problem has been that the controlling apparatus is easily damaged by external mechanical shocks, or by collisions with airborne objects, etc.